


Who is Your Mom?

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes is thirsty, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark hates Journalist, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony didn’t wake up choosing to explain to Journalist and Broadcasters why a picture of his Biological Mother (current) and Aunt was spreading like wild fire, with the hottest topic on who was his mother? Better to just rip this off like a bandaid… or a bad wax
Series: Enass-AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 9





	Who is Your Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one shot, again enjoy!! 😊

In his greenhouse, he enjoyed the warming of the turning of seasons. May always brought something nice about the weather that made him more likely to leave his lab. It made him forget about being in the home when he sat in his greenhouse, feeding Blossom, water his plants, even the assholish pitcher’s plants. He was in high spirits. His friendship with Giacomo is at an all time high, he found Sam might have two crushes that he is struggling with. He still hates, well dislikes most of his roommates, but Rogers stopped pestering him about his personal life and stopped eying those damn doors.

Yeah, this year is starting to look better and better each passing day. He wanted to say nothing can go wrong until he saw the spams of text from Rhodey and Pepper.

PR.

Photos.

Leaker.

Shit.

Tony scowled at the impromptu PR meeting, as he fixed his hair. Slid on his orange pair of sunglasses (Ana give him strengths) fixing his suit jacket, it was a dark green number, with black tie, and his necklace proudly on display now. Fuck it. Let go out with a bang.

The RAs sat on the living room couch after seeing the rich man leave the home, leaving trails of righteous fury. A reminder of how quickly the man can get to being pissed off. Emotional towards outside forces. He didn’t tell them anything, grumbling and cursing hotly under his breath. Door slamming in his wake.

Steve started to wonder if the video that Clint got was far more serious of a warning call than before. Maybe, Tony did the right move in telling them about his family if this person was harmful in any form or way.

The group watched the man step up to the podium. Clint suggested he might just lie saying those photos are falsified. Wanda gave the theory he was going to lie that his mom was dead. Died years ago. Keep the orphan thing going.

Natasha said he was going, to tell the truth, or what he deems to the truth they deserve to get.

The team listened as the first boatload of questions, all the same, was screaming at him.

Who is the woman in the photo? The caption says she is your real mother and Maria was some random woman.

Tony answered the same questions with poise and grace, even with lips pursing. He took his time, no note cards to flap at them with, humming out thoughtfully. “This woman, is my mother Enass Carbonell-Daw. She is a botanist. Haven’t heard of her? She published her works under an alias. Maria Stark-Carbonell-Daw, she was a Carbonell and Daw before a Stark was a dancer and did studies in cultural dance and rituals. Next question.” He requested with no wavering of his confidence.

Natasha can see the swallowing in his throat, the tapping of his fingers. He doesn’t want to do this but… like with them, it is a necessary evil. She felt the stirring of guilt rise again. He was not comfortable doing this, sharing himself with strangers that don’t deserve all of him. She noticed the sniper's fingers twitch as his jaw tick. Oh, he didn’t like how they hounded the man either.

Then the big question on everyone’s minds, you attacked Barnes and the Captain for a woman who was not your mother? And your mother is alive? Where does put you for attacking an innocent man? If the man at the podium could be a vengeful angel of death right then and there, then he would.

Pepper's face palmed while watching the man gripping the podium, the lights around flicker till they stopped. Anger ticking back a bit, fingers unclenching and back straightening.

“She was my mother for almost all of my life. Ana Jarvis was my mother all my life. A mother is not just biological, it is also how they try to help raise you. I lashed out against the Sergeant and Captain, for my mother who tried to raise, aunt or not. If my mother died how she died, choked to death, I will lash out the same. It was not right or fair however of me to have done that. If you fucking dickheads must know,” Crossing arms over the podium cocking his head to the side, looking all of them over, “I talked to the sergeant about my actions and he to me. Mutual grievance and apologies were given. I am not going to rehash this shit on live, national and international television. I refuse, but I attacked out of the fact my family member, who loved me with all her heart died for selfish causes by a selfish, evil group of people. Who is in fact still out there! Let us not forget this. Next question, hurry up, I have projects and time-sensitive shit to do.” He barked out, authoritativeness dripping like ooze from him.

James swallowed at the rawness in this man. He was gone him and seeing him take command during these would be a treat. A bigger threat to see it in person. The ex-sergeant pointedly ignore the looks from the others. Yeah, they didn’t know he and Anthony talked it out, went into deep conversations about… his time HYDRA, how Tony came to forgive in such a way that shouldn’t happen. They just got it when it comes to each other.

Another question that made the man flick up to his sunglasses into his slicked-back spiky hair, he tsked hearing it. What and who is he? Right, cause his biological mom and aunt are Afro-Sicilian. Right. Okay, let do this.

“I am a superhero, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Stark, Carbonell, and Daw. Anthony Edward Carbonell-Stark-Daw. Next question assholes, and thanks for showing your colors.” He blew a kiss at the reporter who tried to hide behind another.

Sam chuckled that flippancy that this man was exuding. He couldn’t help even when Wanda said that was the most egotistical answer he can give. He wasn’t going to come back to her with that it was all true though. Steve wondered why he had to curse during these. James hid a smirk behind his hand watching the man, at the smoothness he has those answers. He was trained for this.

Tony knew this question was going to pop up, among the annoying, nosey, digging question he was asked by these clowns, he did not want to talk about Howard. Not even out of the need to protect him, it was the protection of avoiding talking about his childhood. Rhodey knows. Pepper. His mom. He doesn’t need these people to force him to air out his depressing ass laundry list of issues.

Why did Howard hide his linage?

“Protection. On half of me and as of the request of my Aunt. To stop, this,” He made a large encompassing circle with his two-pointers, “shit right from happening. A leaker has leaked out personal and valuable information on me and my mother since I have become Iron Man. Good? Are we done? Awesome—”

Then another question that made his ears twitch and blood boil as one reporter held up his phone, “Who are these people?”

Yep, there a photo of him, his cousins, and siblings, Pepper and Rhodey, when they took that trip out there. Then a photo of his mentees, nieces, and nephews outside of the tower. Oh, this leaker is about to get his face plowed in. The sharks of the world of entertainment were not satisfied with his previous answer and got a new thing to talk about.

Giving the press his best poster boy grin. He got ready to answer.


End file.
